Talk
by Jade Fel Horn
Summary: Short oneshot I thought of based off of 'Jamalot' episode. A quick DannyLindsay fic.


**A/N**: _Ok, so I got this little plot bunny while watching tonight's episode 'Jamalot'. This is a one shot but I plan to do more with this pairing in the future, I've become such a Danny/Lindsay shipper the past few weeks. Hope you enjoy._

"I'm so glad this case is over," Stella Bonasera commented to her colleagues Mac Taylor and Sheldon Hawkes as they took their boxes of evidence to the storage room.

"Tell me about it," Hawkes replied. "I never want to see another hospital case as long as I live. Some much evidence."

"Well considering there is a lot of blood in a hospital we had to search everything with blood on it as a murder weapon," Mac said in response to Hawkes complaining.

"Yeah, I now but the next time we get a hospital case I'm letting Messer go instead," he said as Mac opened the door to the storage room.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?" Mac yelled.

The door had opened to reveal Danny Messer making out with a woman who he had pinned to the wall. After Mac had yelled the two had jumped away from each other causing Mac, Stella and Hawkes mouths to drop in shock.

"Lindsay?" Stella questioned with a shocked look on her face.

"My office now," Mac commanded. They all walked to Mac's office and sat down. Just as they were about to start Flack walked in.

"Oh, looks serious," he said after seeing the looks on everyone's faces. Mac was smoldering, Stella was still shocked, Hawkes was still confused and Danny and Lindsay looked worried. "I can come back later Mac."

"No, you can stay Flack," Danny said.

After they all settled Mac began, having cooled off significantly.

"Well I guess all the bickering and name calling makes perfect sense now," Mac commented with a knowing look.

Meanwhile Hawkes still looked confused. "I thought you had a girlfriend," he said questioning Danny.

"I do," Danny replied putting his arm around Lindsay.

"But when you get a phone call from your girlfriend the caller ID always says Cindy?" he questioned.

"I didn't even know you had a girlfriend," Mac stated then looked to Stella, "did you?"

"Nope, not a clue."

Lindsay then looked at Danny and slapped his arm playfully, "You didn't!"

Danny smiled that heart melting smile of his and kissed the top of Lindsay's head playfully.

"Anytime someone would like to explain would be nice," Mac said getting their attention.

"Ok, so Lindsay and I have been dating for a few weeks now," Danny began to explain.

"We didn't want anyone to know at first because back home they frowned on interdepartmental relationships," Lindsay explained.

"But then we just got so wrapped up in enjoying our relationship and the flirting at work that we just never got around to telling everyone," Danny finished.

"That still doesn't explain the Caller ID," Hawkes mentioned.

The couple in question cracked up. "Well we went to visit my aunt the other week and she is going deaf. So when I introduced Lindsay she thought I said Cindy and has call her that ever since. So I decided to use that for her number in my phone until we decided to tell you guys."

"Well, I can't say I not surprised because you both shocked all of this," Mac stated.

"What I don't understand is why Flack doesn't seem to be surprised," Stella said focusing everyone's attention on him.

"Simple, I already knew," Flack stated. "I went by Danny's apartment on my way home the a few Friday's ago to pick up some movies he said I could borrow and ran into him and Lindsay returning from a date."

"Is this going to cause any problems Mac?" Lindsay asked.

"Well as long as you can remain professional at work and leave your personal lives at home then I'm fine with it. Just don't let you personal lives interfere at a crime scene or we'll have to make some changes," Mac told them. "I'm glad to see both of you happy. Lindsay you make sure you look after him and the same goes to you in regards to Lindsay, Danny. Oh, and I'd better not catch you all making out in the storage room ever again, or anywhere else for that matter," he said smirking.

"Yes, sir," they both said, red faced.

"Alright, we're done here," he said as everyone got up and began to leave. Danny was the last one out of the door. As he was exiting Mac called him back "Hey Danny?"

Danny paused in the door and turned back "yeah, Mac?"

"We're good," he stated as Danny smiled and joined his friends in the hall.

"Hey Danny I guess that ring tone makes sense now," Hawkes commented chuckling.

"What ring tone?" Lindsay asked.

"Oh…um…" Danny began trying to think of something to say. "I've…gotta go check on my trace results. See you later Montana," he said giving her a quick peck on the lips and running to the trace lab before Hawkes could tell her.

A few moments later there was laughter heard from Stella and Flack followed by a shout from Lindsay.

"DANIEL MESSER!"

**A/N**: Hope you all enjoyed. I just had to add the extra part with Mac and Danny because I don't like that they haven't addressed the events from last season yet. Let me know what you guys think, I love feedback.


End file.
